The Globe Campaign
The Globe Campaign is a campaign in Zoo Tycoon 2 that involves the biomes and locations of the animals in the game. It contains 4 scenarios, starting from The World's Biomes to Scarce Asian Animals. It is the only campaign in the game to be focused on animal habitats. When completed, the campaign unlocks the Globe Statue, a decorative scenery objects that resembles a very large globe. Scenario(s) The World's Biomes This scenario focuses on the first nine official biomes for the game, which are Alpine, Boreal Forest, Desert, Savannah, Scrub, Temperate Forest, Tropical Rainforest, Tundra, and Wetlands. Players must obtain one species of animal from each biome to complete the scenario. Tips * On the first 1/2 stars, obtain all of the animals - Moose, Thomson's Gazelle, Common Peafowl, and the Dromedary Camel. With the expansions, you may also obtain the Musk Ox or Dodo. * Reach your fame to 1 star to find more animals, such as the Gemsbok or Emperor Penguin. Don't waste much money on buying animals from the same biome except if your fame doesn't rise at all. Guests also helps the increase of your zoo fame to obtain some more animals. African Animal Empire This scenario focuses on animals from Africa, like the Lion and African Elephant. Players must obtain 12 species of African animals to complete the campaign. All animals from outside Africa in the zoo must be removed from the zoo to complete the campaign once 12 African animals have been obtained. Tips * At the first 1/2 stars, you may buy the Dromedary Camel or Thomson's Gazelle. Use some other animals like the Moose to help you increase the zoo's fame rating. With expansions, you may also obtain the Bongo and Bluebuck. The Dodo is not counted as a true African animal. * You may reach the fame higher with or without expansions to get some more animals, such as the Gemsbok. Downloading extra content that contains African animals will also help you. North American Foreign Content This scenario focuses on North American animals, such as the Moose. Players must obtain 10 species of animals with 3 of them being North American or Arctic animals to complete the campaign. Tips * This campaign can be completed easier if you have the expansions or downloads. The North American or Arctic animals available at 1/2 stars that the game counts are the Moose, Muskox, and American Bison. Scarce Asian Animals This scenario focuses on Asian animals. Players must obtain at least four to eight animals from Asia within a limited time to complete the scenario and campaign. This scenario tends to be harder than the previous ones since the only officially available Asian animal at 1/2 stars is the Common Peafowl. Tips * Since the Common Peafowl is the only Asian animal available at 1/2 stars of zoo fame, you may obtain non-Asian animals to help the increase of zoo fame rating in order to get more of them. Keeping a lot of guests happy is very helpful due to the limited time. Trivia * There are some other scenarios in Zoo Tycoon 2 that also focuses on animals and their habitats/locations. One of them is the last scenario of the African Adventure campaign, in which players must obtain 14 African animals, with only 4 animals from the Savannah biome allowed to complete the campaign. * This campaign's difficulty and challenge can be greatly affected by modding the game. Changing locations and biomes will make the campaign either much easier or harder. * Because no animals are made to inhabit the Grassland biome in the original Zoo Tycoon 2, only nine official biomes are used in the first scenario. Category:Miscellaneous